


Kutumb

by evrquwl18



Series: My Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Parent-Child Relationship, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrquwl18/pseuds/evrquwl18
Summary: "Kutumb"- Family. Something which Harry always wished for. A Family which he will always cherish and who cherish him. His wish is fulfilled in the most unusual ways. Will this wish fulfilment bring him happiness or more complications in his life?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fandom in this website.

Vernon Dursley is proud of his normal life. He has a son who is showing to be as strong as he was in his childhood, his wife managed his house and tended to her favourite garden and his house was in a good neighbourhood away from all the bad influences on his son. His face in his reflection on the mirror changed as he thought of the one blot in his life. That no good trouble for nothing son of his wife's sister. That freaky sister and husband of hers went and got themselves killed. She should never have been in that freaky world in the first place. Even now he felt his anger rising as he remembered the scream to find that boy on his doorstep. And the letter which informed that the boy had to stay them due to some protection crap. He wanted to put that no good boy in the nearby trash bin immediately but his wife for the first time in their marriage stood up to him and had refused to do so. Disbelief had filled him as she argued for the boy to stay with them. But he couldn't argue with her reasoning that the protection could also extend to their son from those freaky people. So what if they spend the money sent by their senile old man for that boy’s keep on their son.

Their son deserve it for putting up with that boy. His hands tightened around his tie as he remembered the flying car from 2 weeks ago. That no good boy’s friends came in that flying car to break the boy out of his room. That boy was lucky that he wasn't in prison for what he did. Such an important dinner with the boss which would have guaranteed his promotion was spoiled because of that no good brat. And how dare that brat claims that it is not his fault but of some other imaginary creature. Vernon is sure that he has a mental asylum in his future. As he straightens his tie he sees his reflection in the mirror. Today is another chance to impress his boss. They have to persuade a company to go into partnership with them. If he impressed those company representatives with his presentation then his promotion is guaranteed. He gives a nod to the mirror and goes to the kitchen, kisses his wife on the cheek and ruffles his son’s hair. After having his breakfast he left the house. Reaching the office he situates himself in the designated conference room. He checks the presentation and stands up when his bosses enter the room. Seeing his boss give him the evil eye he curses the boy in his mind and gives a sheepish smile to the boss. All of them wait silently in the room and soon the boss gets the news that the representatives arrived. Vernon nervously straightens his tie and wait for the representative to come to the room. As the door opens and the representatives enter Vernon felt the ground below him disappear. He stared and his face pales becoming the colour of ghost.


	2. DEFINITION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A news of Harry's life. Is it a sign of Harry's wish or is it a sign of something trouble?

Chapter 1

Mcgonagall always thought that she had seen everything. In the First Wizarding War she saw students who sat with each other in the great hall duel each other, families she never thought would bow down surrender their beliefs to the dark lord. At one time when there were smiles that used to decorate the student’s faces were sooner turned into tears and loss of innocence. Even Hogwarts wasn't enough to protect the students from the war. Yes, she thought that she had seen it all. Loss, life, betrayal, trust in this war. She absently nodded to the student’s greeting not paying attention to their faces, her eyes and mind were searching for the only student whose life was always defined by its greatest loss and today will be defined again. Whether the definition will be a blessing or a curse is something that has to be seen.

She finally saw him sitting between the two people who was always ready to go to any limits with him. A smile threatened her lips as she remembered how her students made their entrance to Hogwarts. A flying car. It would be the most talked about entrance in the history of Hogwarts. Remembering the Howler that Ron’s mother had sent, her lips turned into a grimace. That woman never knew when to speak at an appropriate time and how to speak it. If it wasn't for Harry Potter, McGonagall could venture a guess that Ronald Weasley would have been the quietest child she would have had in her class and the least understood also. Ronald Weasley also seemed to be a good influence on Harry Potter although sometimes a little too abrasive for McGonagall’s taste. His awareness of the wizarding world and its steps ensured that Harry would never do a misstep which can impinge on someone whose sensitive about their status. Harry somewhere also brings an awareness in Ronald about the world outside magic which in McGonagall’s reasoning should be instilled in every student that not everything is limited to magic only. Looking at Hermione Granger McGonagall reflected that she would have been another student who would have been an outcast if not for Harry Potter because her vast thirst for knowledge does not include her social skills. Hermione also seems to keep the boys from slacking too much by ensuring that the boys study to their best ability and able to get good homework grade. Heaving a sigh, she knew that Harry would require both of them to be strong and sensible.

Clearing her throat, she hid a smile as she saw the children’s expression morph from laughter to guilty as if they had been caught doing something bad. She said “Mr Weasley, Miss Granger can you give me a few moments with Mr Potter?”. She saw the worried glance that both exchanged with each other. At once they turned to look at Harry who looks at them and nods slightly. Getting up they walked a few distance from them, far enough not to hear them but still close enough in case they still needed them. McGonagall smiled at their resistance not to abandon Harry and sat at the seat that Ron had vacated.

Harry looked curiously at McGonagall. Last time she spoke to them, she had given them detention for coming to Hogwarts through Ron’s enchanted car. She arranged herself on the seat Ron had just vacated as if stalling for time. She then looked at him with something similar to softness. She said softly “Harry, we have to tell you something which might end up shocking you.” Harry nodded wariness welling him up, his first thought that it was something related to the Dursleys. Even if they don’t consider him family but even then they did feed him and fulfilled his basic needs when needed. McGonagall took a deep breath and said “ Harry, your parents are alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. Do comment or leave Kudos


	3. CHANGES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change which brings great joy to Harry or more confusion for him?

Chapter 3

Harry knew 2 facts of his life: one he will never know how his parents were, how they smiled, their angry expression when he did something wrong. The 2nd fact is that he will always be judged by the boy who lived reputation, something he always felt he never deserved. His parents sacrificed themselves for him. Now, listening to McGonagall he realised that one of the core facts of his life is a lie. And this made him furious. His voice reflecting his anger, he asked “they left me with the Dursleys?”. Seeing the alarmed expression on McGonagall’s expression, Harry felt a sudden wariness overwhelm him. As if placating a wild animal, McGonagall said “No Harry, they didn't leave you with the Dursleys.” Then taking a deep breath as if to let herself believe this fact, she said “ They don’t remember us.” 

The first feeling that Harry felt was relief. His parents didn't abandon, the next confusion. His parents don’t remember. Seeing the confusion plainly on Harry’s face, McGonagall said “it seems that they have been living in America for the past 10 years. How they reached over there is a mystery as according to them the first thing they remember is waking up in America”. Harry said “ So, isn't there an American magical society?”. McGonagall smiled as she sees Harry trying to process all facts. She said “ Yes, there is but by the time they came in contact with the magical society they had some experience that made them wary to trust anyone. So they took some precautions which made the magical society impossible to recognise them as Lily and James Potter.” Harry’s wariness again surfaced. He asked softly “ Death Eaters?”. McGonagall’s eyes softened “No Harry, but according to them it was something similarly dangerous.” Harry asked “ How did you all find them? If they don't remember? Do they remember now?”.

McGonagall’s heart sank hearing the hope in Harry’s voice. She said “No Harry, even now they don’t remember.” Harry looks disappointed but he quickly rallied himself and pushing the disappointment from his mind, he asked “ So how did you all find them if they don’t remember?”. He sees a grimace show up on his teacher’s face as she said in a strangled voice “Your uncle saw them first.” He cringed knowing how that had gone down. “So he saw them first and contacted you.” Harry asked. McGonagall nodded and she said “ we verified their identity and till now it seems that they are telling the truth”. Harry asked “ Do they know about me?”. McGonagall nodded, a smile on her face and asked “ would you like to meet them?”. McGonagall could see Harry’s eyes lit up and he opened his mouth to say something but suddenly his eyes widened as if he realised something and his eyes dimmed as if the happiness he realised wasn't his. He looked down and his hands started fidgeting and he answered in a low voice so low that McGonagall had to strain to hear him say “No”.

Before McGonagall could ask the reason of his answer, a loud noise sounded on the grounds signalling that the wards surrounding the castle has been breached.

&&&&&&&&&&  
His hands in his pocket, he gazes out the window at the moving traffic below. Hearing a noise behind, he turns and smiles at her. She looks adorable rubbing her eyes her hands clutching her favourite toy. He opens his arms and she walks into them laying her head on his shoulder. He carries her and sits on the sofa. He asks “who did you see this time honey?”. She whispers “Harry”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. Do comment and leave Kudos


	4. THE MEET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the family.

Chapter 4

Harry peeked through his eyelashes looking at his friends. Ron and Hermione both had a contemplative expression on their face. Ron opened his mouth and shut it again. After hearing the noise McGonagall quickly assured them back to the castle. Very soon teachers came down and the rest of the students were congregated into the great hall. Later they were told that classes were cancelled and they had to disperse to their dorms. Arriving at the Gryffindor common room, Harry immediately went up to his bed and took the invisibility cloak. Assuring Hermione that what he had to say required privacy, the three of them slipped out of the common room in the chaos and Harry took them to the room where he found the Mirror of Erised as that was the only empty classroom he knew. Slipping inside and making sure no one saw or heard them, Harry told them everything. After being stunned, both hugged him in happiness but now they looked at him in confusion.

Hermione said “I don't get it Harry, your parents are alive. You are happy. Right?” Harry nodded his head. Ron said “of course, he is happy. And its a bloody miracle. How did they survive is a question that will be in everyone's lips.”  Harry said “No, the wizarding world cannot know that my parents survived.” Ron and Hermione looked at him with confused expression. Harry signed and uttered one word which made what he said sensible “Voldemort.” Ron paled hearing the name and Hermione scoffed. Hermione said “ Come on Harry, Voldemort is in no condition to make any plans of attack.” Harry said “ What was last year then?”. Hermione opened her mouth and shut it again. She crossed her arms scowling. Ron said “ They are still your parents Harry? Don't you want to meet them?”. Harry replies “ I do want to meet them Ron. But would they want to meet me? It has been 11 years. They have a life. What if I just end up reminding them about the bad?”. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They have never heard Harry sound so insecure before. Even when they suspected about his home condition and Ron told Hermione about what he saw when they rescued Harry even then both didn’t know how to approach this topic and make Harry open up to them. But hearing the insecurity in Harry's voice they could easily discern that his home life maybe more horrible than thought initially.

Ron suddenly brightened an idea emerging in his mind “Write a letter.” Harry and Hermione looked at him puzzled. Ron explains “ write a letter to your parents asking them whether they want to meet you or not. Give them a choice of saying no. If they want to meet you set a location. I can get Dad to accompany us to that location. When you meet with them, if you feel that it is an obli...obli whatever was that word Hermione?”.  Hermione said “obligatory visit”. Ron says” yeah that visit, we can go back and you don't have to meet them again.” Harry said “But Professor McGonagall said that they wanted to meet me”. Ron rolls his eyes and said “This is Professor McGonagall we are talking about. She is the only teacher who can have a stare down with Snape and win. And besides you yourself said that you weren’t sure whether your parents wanted to meet you. Doesn’t this way work as you are giving them a choice in the end?” Hermione smiles and says “ That is a brilliant idea Ron. It can actually work. What do you say Harry?”. Harry looked down a deep frown being his expression. It clears after a few seconds and he looks up at them, smiles and nods his head. Hermione says  with enthusiasm “Great, let's start on that letter now”. At that moment a loud groan is heard from Ron's stomach. Hearing the groan, all of them smiles and the tensed atmosphere fades. Harry teases “I think Ron's stomach has different ideas.” Ron snarks back “ Of course it has different ideas. It has been almost 3 hrs since I have had food. Come on let's go. Its almost dinner time and I don't want Fred and George to take all the sweets”. Hermione asks “ Isn’t there anything else you can think apart from food?” Ron replies “I thought up the letter idea, which just according to you a few moments ago, it was brilliant.” Harry said “He is right Hermione.” Hermione hid a smile and said “Fine let's go fulfil His Highness Ron's obligation with food.” Both of them start bickering with Harry trailing behind him having a fond expression hearing them bicker. No one saw the lady standing in the darkest corner of the room away from any light that could reach in her corner camouflaging herself well in darkness. No one saw the tears in her green eyes as she stares at the messy head that disappears as the door closes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dumbledore stares pensively outside the window looking for something which he knew he wouldn’t find. Getting up he walks to the pensieve, he removes his wand from his cloak, puts the wand on his forehead and concentrates on the moment which changed his whole world.

_Dumbledore was reading the letter from the Ministry seeking his advice on the Hungarian diplomats. Hearing an insistent tapping on the window he looks up to see an owl waiting at the window and insistently tapping it. Opening it, he sees that the owl was a post owl and carried a letter with it. Taking the letter from the owl, he fed him some bacon and saw him on his way. The letter seemed like a common muggle envelope addressed to him and written as he notes with surprise from Petunia. Opening the letter the message written was ‘Come today at 12 midnight. Do not get noticed by neighbours. Do you have a portion that confirms the identity of people?”_

Finding the letter intriguing Dumbledore replied back and agreed using one of the owls from the owlery to sent the letter back. He informs Minerva of him going to Petunia's place and she insisted on going with him. Snape also insisted on coming along with them bringing the blood identity  portion with them. He then remembers the next moment,

_They apparated at the corner of the Privet Drive street. Walking down the Privet Drive, they stop in front of Petunia's house. Frowning, Dumbledore reaches out and pulls back his hand as a shock goes through his arm. Catching him, McGonagall asks “Dumbledore?”. Dumbledore says “The wards, they is something different about them. They feel stronger.” Snape and McGonagall take out their wands placing it discreetly in their hands. Taking a deep breath, all 3 of them walk towards the door. As Dumbledore reaches the bell to ring it, the door quickly opens before the bell rings and Petunia half hiding herself behind the door and only her face and long neck seen hisses “Get in.” All 3 of them come inside and she closes the door. She gestures them to walk ahead and asks “You got any blood identity potion?”. Dumbledore confirms and asks “I am curious Petunia. What made you call us and at such an unusual time?” Petunia replies “See for yourself.” By that time they reach the door and  inside is a room looking like the living room. She gestures them to go inside.  As soon as they were inside, Petunia closed the door. Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall saw 3 people sitting on the sofa. Hearing the noise of the door close, all 3 of them turned. Dumbledore for the first time in his life felt his age as he stared into the face of Lily and James Potter. And the next second, he heard a cocking sound and turned around to see two guns pointed at McGonagall and Snape's head as their wands were pointed at Lily and James Potter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Please comment.


	5. THE MEET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> Sorry for posting it so late. I had some real life issues and once I started writing I couldn't stop. So my plan was to post one chapter per week but that's not happening so here's my new plan. I don't know when but once a month, I will post almost 8-10 chapters. So I hope you like this new plan. The time of posting will definitely vary and if there is some new plan, I will definitely inform you. Thank you for sticking with me throughout my work and I hope you enjoy the chapters. It will be a little slow but that is necessary for my story to progress.

Chapter 5

Dumbledore turned and saw a gun pointed at Snape and McGonagall’s head, the gun at McGonagall’s head held by a man with blond hair and blue eyes his body tensed and his other hand slowly removing the wand from her hand. The man pointing the gun at Snape’s head did not even make a move his eyes narrowed and his body tensed while his metal arm is removing Snape’s wand. Turning, Dumbledore sees that they were not the only ones. Front of the fireplace, stood a man his thumb and forefinger rubbing anxiously while a tinge that appears to be green seems to appear on his skin. A woman with hair colour of darker red than Lily appears to stand in front of Lily as if to protect her. A brunette with a familiar face that Dumbledore has often seen in muggle newspapers stands besides James something red and gold covering part of his hand. Dumbledore said “well, it seems that there has been activity after your master has disappeared. Although I am surprised that you are able to create a Polyjuice potion that gives the same appearance of the people after they are dead. I would like to know how you did that.” Everyone’s tensed expression suddenly becoming one of confusion.

The woman impersonating Lily said “it seems that you think that my face looks like someone.” McGonagall beyond frustrated at this point said “Don’t act as if you don’t know. You both may have taken Lily and James face but you don’t fool us. And don’t even think no one will notice we are missing. There are others who are waiting for our return.” Both the man and woman impersonating Lily and James looked at each other in confusion. By this time the red-haired woman standing near the fireplace said “it seems that you seem to know them somehow. Why don’t we lower our weapons and talk like a civilised people? Captain?”. The blond person said “that sounds like a good idea. So why don’t we lower our weapons and you all sit in the other sofa?”. Snape bit out “Give us back our wands and we will see about that talking.” The man with the metal arm clocked his gun on Snape’s head. McGonagall moved towards Snape but Dumbledore held her arm. By this time, the man impersonating James left the fake Lily’s side and walked to the metal arm man. He put his hand on the metal arm man’s chest. As that man looked at that fake James his breathing heavy, he gritted out his words “I am fine.” Fake James nodded his head “I know.” Walking towards Snape, Fake James said “you shouldn’t provoke my partner. He is known for almost sneaking up to them just to dump a bowl of ice cream on their head.” The brunette beside Lily snorted while the blond man coughed trying to disguise his chuckle. The metal arm man lowered his gun and looked at the Fake James with an exasperated expression.

Fake James said “let’s look at that head. Shall we?” Snape holding his head with one hand said “Don’t even come near me or I will make sure you never talk again.” Fake James held his hands up and said “your choice mate. But I suggest you look at that head when you get back.” McGonagall said “Seems like you do know about us? Who are you?”. Fake James taking the metal man’s arm guided him towards the sofa gesturing McGonagall and Dumbledore to sit on the other sofa. The brunette shifted standing up and walking to the blond guy who has already holstered his weapon in his arm holster. Fake James puts a hand on Fake Lily’s shoulder and a silent conversation could be seen happening between them. Fake James said “I think Lily is better at handling this conversation than me. Meanwhile, anyone wants some snacks. I am pretty hungry.” The brunette raised his hand while the blond man looked exasperated. The man with metal arm gave no indication just continuing to glare at Snape while Snape massaged his head. The red headed woman gave her consent and the man standing near the fireplace rolled his eyes, the green tinge still there on his skin and followed Fake James who went into the kitchen without even hearing an answer. Now, as McGonagall looked at Lily she could see that while others have been dressed in casual clothing of jeans and shirts only Lily and brunette seems to be dressed in suits as if they had just come from a meeting. 

Ignoring McGonagall, Fake Lily addressed Dumbledore a hostility seen in her expression “let’s face it. You could have easily disarmed us or killed us the moment you entered the room. Yet, you didn’t. So, there is something that tells you that we are who you say we are.” Dumbledore looks at the Fake Lily with a contemplative expression and said “one of the wards surrounding the place is a blood protection ward. It is when an individual has casted a protection charm on a near one by sacrificing or tying the protection to the blood she shared with the near one and is further strengthened when the protected individual stays with a relative related to the original caster. But if the original caster and the protected individual stays together, then only the blood protection spell is at its highest strength. Today, the blood protection spell is at its highest strength.”

McGonagall gaped at Dumbledore and looked back at Lily with new eyes. By this time, James entered the living room with the tea tray and behind him the man carried the biscuits tray. Placing it on the table, James sat between Lily and the man with the metal arm and said “So, do you believe that we are what you think we are?” Dumbledore said “why don’t we find out. Snape”. Snape, still having a disbelieving expression on his face removed the two potions which are blue in colour. He said in a monotonous voice “Pick the finger and put a little blood into the potion. If it turns red, then you are James and…. Lily”. The hesitant pause didn’t go unnoticed by anyone. Lily took both the potion bottles from Snape and looked at James and the man with metal arm. When both of them nodded, she opened the cork of the bottle. She fisted her other hand and when opened they saw that it held a needle. James took the needle and holding Lily’s hand pricked her forefinger and holding the potion below turned her hand gently and a few blood drops fell into the potion. Everyone waited with bated breath and slowly grew stunned as the potion slowly changed from blue to red. James then took the second bottle and Lily again held a needle. Taking the needle, he gave it to the man with the metal arm and as he grimaced he pricked James hand and as the blood drops fell into the potion, the potion slowly turned from blue to red. Silent was the atmosphere broken by the red-haired woman “Well, it seems you are Lily and James.” Lily dryly said “well, that’s cleared up nicely.” And suddenly, a knife appears in front of Snape an inch from his eye.

&&&&&&&&&&&  
As Dumbledore sees the memory swirl away, he felt the presence of McGonagall beside him. She said “Should Harry have known about his parents?” Dumbledore said “He has the right.” McGonagall said “We don’t know them anymore; can we trust them?”. Dumbledore said “Only, time can give us that answer. Only time.” And both of them stay silently as the memory slowly disappears into the rest of the memories in the pensieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Please comment.


	6. THE QUESTIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the flashback from Snape's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I am posting 8-10 chapters at one time. So here's the continuation.

Chapter 5b

Snape closes the potion journal he had been staring at for the past one hour. He knew McGonagall had already spoken to Potter about his………. He can’t even think of them without remembering that night.

Flashback

 

Snape was stunned at seeing the knife in front of his eye that hadn’t been there a moment before. James said “you shouldn’t have tried to enter our brains without permission. Its rude.” Snape gulped. No one had been able to catch the fact that he was an accomplished Leglimens, a skill he had learned was essential in his survival with the Dark Lord. As these thoughts, crossed his mind, the knife he saw wobbles and slowly disintegrates as if the individual was unable to sustain the knife’s form. He glanced at Dumbledore who had a serene expression on his face but his fingers make a circling motion indicating that he is analysing the situation. Snape looked at James who seemed to be expecting something and gritted out an apology. James brightened up and said “Its okay, I know you don’t trust us yet. But I would really like to see the head wound.” Snape became aware of a throbbing at the back of his head that seemed to be edging on the borderline of bothering him. As James said the words, everyone except himself, Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at him with an amused expression. Lily gave a slight smile and said “It seems that we have gotten on a wrong foot here. Why don’t we redo all of this? Can you please let James look at your head or he is not going to stop obsessing over it?” Before Snape gave his permission, James had immediately gotten up and walked up to Snape, going behind him. He touched the spot, and Snape flinched as the spot where that man hit the gun was still tender and the next second Snape felt a warmth pass through him and when he touched his head, the spot was no longer tender. Stunned, Snape mumbled out a thank you and James nodded his head his expression now pale as if he expended some energy. He walked back to the sofa, and sat between Lily and the metal arm man and both held his hand. The red- headed woman who by now was sitting near on the armrest of the single seater sofa where the man who has a greenish tinge on his skin had sat on said “well, it seems that you don’t know about us, since you were immediately on the offensive as soon as you arrived.”

Dumbledore said “I must confess that we were rather surprised when we arrived so we reacted in an offensive manner, I do apologise for that. As to who you all are, then I must reassure you that I do have an impression of who you all are although I don’t know your names personally and that’s because I recognise one of you only and that is Mr Stark. I must say it is rather an honour to meet the Avengers.” Tony grinned as everyone rolled their eyes not at all surprised that he was the only one recognised. Everyone then introduced themselves. The blond man with the blue eyes and standing next to Tony is Steve Rogers. The man with the metal arm is Bucky. The red headed woman sitting on the armrest of the single seater sofa is Natasha. And the man sitting on the single seater sofa is Bruce. 

Tony then taking the reins of conversation in his hand “Well you know who we are but we don’t know who you all are and how do you know our dear Layla and Jameson. Seeing the expression of confusion in their face, Lily said “My name is Layla.” James said “My name is Jameson.” Dumbledore asks “And you don’t remember us at all?”. Both Layla and Jamieson shook their head. McGonagall asks, a slight anxiety in her voice “you remember someone?”. Both Layla and Jamieson looked at each other while Bucky squeezed Jameson’s hand. Layla said still looking at Jameson and Bucky “A boy. We remember a boy.” Jameson continued “His laugh. How he used to clap his hands and reach for us immediately when we enter his room. He never cried. Always a smile on his face.” Layla said “then something wearing a deep hood attacked us one night. Jameson tried to protect us and I did something with my blood before that hood entered the room. But even then, I couldn’t protect my boy. The last thing I remember is seeing something pointy pointed at our boy.” Everyone is silent as Layla’s hands started trembling. Jameson shifted Layla to the middle and both Jameson and Bucky caught her hand between both of their hands. She took a deep breath and calming herself down said “He is our son. Right? That ‘s why you made him stay here. Because Petunia is my blood relative and I was the one who casted this blood protection charm.” Dumbledore simply nodded his head. Dumbledore introduced himself, McGonagall and Snape by names but just said that he and McGonagall were their school teachers whereas Snape was a student in their batch . He explained how Voldemort had targeted them never giving the reason of why they were targeted. Snape could see that the Avengers had questions but respecting Dumbledore allowed him to finish his story.

McGonagall then removed a photograph from her pocket and smoothing it out gave it to Layla. Jamieson took the photograph and Layla, Jameson and Bucky looked at the photograph. Tony peered over them and said “the photograph is moving.” Dumbledore said “yes, our photographs usually are this manner. Harry is……….” Layla, Jameson and Bucky pointed and Jameson turned and showed the exact position of Harry in the middle of the Quidditch team “the boy with the brightest eyes.” McGonagall smiles and said “the photograph was taken after Harry’s first Quidditch match as the Gryffindor seeker. The boy is just like you James. Extremely talented.” Jameson said “My name is Jameson, not James.” McGonagall’s smile went from her face. Jameson said “I want to be this James that you speak of but right now I can’t be him nor I think that I can ever be that James again. Mine and Layla’s life has changed too much and we have been through too much to go back to being this James and Lily. I don’t think that I can go back to that person also. So, I do request you not to call me by that name.”

Bruce then spoke up remaining silent all this time, “Have you got any of Harry things even from the house? We would like to have a DNA sample to check.” Snape snarked out “seems like you don’t trust us.” Natasha said “No, we don’t”. Steve looks at her irritatingly and said “you have verified Layla and Jameson’s identity through your means. But unfortunately, you are also unknown to us. And as you know as Avengers also we face multiple threats on various fronts. So, we do believe you but I do think that we should also double check from our side also.” Dumbledore said “while, I do understand your question and I am familiar that one of the ways in which we can get a DNA sample is by blood, but you must understand removing blood in our world is unheard of. Asking someone for their blood will raise question.” Layla said “We don’t need it. We know he is our son.” Steve said “Layla.”

Layla said “No, I know he is my son. And right now, the DNA testing is just a formality which we can do later on okay. Please Steve. No”. Steve nodded his head with a sigh. Dumbledore taking out his wand, said “I would like to check if there is any trace of memory charm on yourself.” Jameson asks “Memory charm? Sounds like a charm that tampers with our memories.” Snape said “That is exactly what it does.” Layla nodded her consent and Dumbledore cast the spell that detected the use of memory charms. No trace was found. Dumbledore frowned and said “No trace of memory charm. Can you tell us the first memory you had and where you were when you woke up?”. But right before Layla could say anything, everyone’s phones buzzed. Tony taking his phone immediately said “Avengers Call. Its Ross. He needs all of us to come in.” Everyone stood and Layla said “we have to leave. How do we contact you?”. Dumbledore said “I will send a bird. Give your letters to him.” Layla nodded her head and as Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape watches, Tony presses a button. As the Avengers walk out of the living room and outside the house, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape follows them. Seeing them look up, they see a giant steel aircraft appear out of nowhere and land in the middle of the road. No noise came from the engines. The entrance door opens at the back of the aircraft, and all the Avengers gave their goodbyes to Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape with Jameson giving a smile to Snape’s grumpy expression. Layla hesitated looking back but after sharing a nod with Jameson, she goes behind Jameson as both of them were the last ones to enter the aircraft. The aircraft lifts off, silent as the night and as it flies into the skies, slowly disappears until no trace is remained of the aircraft supposedly flying. Snape asks “How?” not able to utter another word. Dumbledore, just looks at the spot where the aircraft disappeared with a contemplative expression.

Flashback ends

&&&&&&&&&&&  
As Harry folds his letter, he hopes that his letter does not sound to childish. Glancing around the common room, he sees that the sun is almost rising. Getting up from the chair where he had sat all night drafting the letter, he went up to the boy’s dormitory and gets his Invisibility cloak. He drapes it around himself before leaving the common room and heads to the owlery. Reaching the Owlery he whistles Hedwig and as Hedwig flies and perches, he ties his letter around her leg. He feeds her some owl treats and tells her “Find my parents, Hedwig.” Hedwig nods her head as if she understood him and patting her head, he lets her flies into the sky. He turns back to go back to Gryffindor common room and didn’t see her turn a left and fly towards some windows situated near the Astronomy tower. Reaching the window, she taps continuously on the window, until it is opened by a man whose expression denoted his nervousness as he pushed his bespectacled glasses up his nose. The woman whose green eyes seems so familiar and she lets out a hoot as the woman pats her head. Layla said “Is it?”. Jameson said “Its’ Harry’s letter.” 

Harry’s Letter  
Dear Mr and Mrs Potter,  
Hi, my name is Harry Potter. I am your son. 11 years ago, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle because everyone thought you both were dead. Professor McGonagall told me yesterday that you both were not dead. I have lots of pictures of you but I don’t remember you. Is it true that you don’t remember me?  
It must have felt really annoying after finding out something that you don’t remember. You know, the only thing that I knew about my parents is that they died in a car accident because my father is a drunkard. Before my 11th birthday, I started receiving letters from Hogwarts but I didn’t get to read them because Uncle Vernon used to take all the letters and used to burn all of them. You know in order to avoid the letters, we went to a lighthouse in the middle of the stormy sea the day before my birthday. And then when the clock struck midnight, Hagrid came to the lighthouse (Hagrid is our friend: - mine, Ron and Hermione. He also takes care of the ground of Hogwarts and loves creatures like dragons.). He told me that you both didn’t die in a car accident but was murdered trying to protect me from You-Know-Who. I am sorry that you had to fight You-Know-Who to protect me.

Everyone here says I am a hero for defeating You-Know-Who. But I don’t understand how I am a hero. I was just a baby, even I don’t know how I defeated him so how I can be a hero. For me, you both are my hero’s as you both protected me. Thank you for protecting me.

If seeing me makes you uncomfortable, then you don’t have to meet me. You can just tell Professor McGonagall, she’s scary but she will understand. If you want to make her accept that you don’t want to meet me, you can give her an item related to Quidditch. She loves Quidditch. I am the youngest seeker in a century according to her. 

I would like to meet you once before you leave. You don’t have to take me with you even in summer vacations. I can stay with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon during that time also if it’s too much trouble for you.

Hedwig is my owl, she will wait till you sent your reply. She really likes bacon and she won’t litter your home. She is very well trained.

Regards,  
Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Please comment on it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin's introduction to Jameson and Layla

Chapter 6

Remus Lupin was very young when Fenrir Greyback bit him as a revenge against his father. Ever since then, he always remembered to be cautious and vigilant about the people around him. After that incident, whenever his transformation used to take place, the next day when his father used to pick him up, he always used to feel tears on his head and knew even in his weakened state that his father is crying. Later on, Remus realised it was guilt but in that moment he used to always feel that his father was ashamed of him. Coming to Hogwarts, was a dream Remus had given up on till Dumbledore arrived in front of his parents and assured them that his condition need not be his burden. Till this day, Remus will always be grateful for Dumbledore’s favour. Because of him, Remus was able to get an education. Because of him, he was able to make four friends who became so ingrained into his life that he never realised how much they were a part of him until he lost them.

James, the most persistent and loyal person he ever knew. Since all four of them were dorm mates, James always made sure that they were comfortable with what they had. He used to often appear obnoxious and arrogant to others and often to his four friends also but first sign of trouble he would step right in front without any hesitation. Remus couldn’t count the number of times, James was able to hold the Death Eaters back single-handedly giving them time to escape and after they reached to safety and thought he was lost, he used to appear behind them smiling and crowing with victory. In Hogwarts, James used to pray pranks on every house and used to love the challenges thrown by other houses. He never differentiates what student belonged to what house always ready to help someone in need even though his first loyalty was always towards Gryffindor.  
Sirius, the Joker. If James was the most persistent and loyal, then Sirius was the most unpredictable. The only person able to stabilise Sirius was James and sometimes not even James could stabilise Sirius. You never know with Sirius, when he might get offended or when he laughs it off. Remus was well aware of the demons lurking behind the smile of Sirius but whenever Sirius was with them, his smile used to become brighter and his eyes used to lose some of their darkness. Among all of them, Sirius was the most vigilant always making sure that none of their conflicts really affected their friendships. If James was the soul, Sirius was the heart. Remus was never jealous of the unique relationship James and Sirius had with each other. Somewhere, he knew even with their unique friendship they both considered him equal to them.

Peter was the most difficult person to describe for Remus. While for the others, Peter seemed to follow the James, Sirius and Remus around because of their popularity, Remus knew that peter could have succeeded on his own also. For many of their pranks, Peter was always resourceful to get their ingredients necessary for the prank. In many ways, Peter’s resourcefulness was unique in a manner that even James and Sirius never realised that sometimes they used to follow Peter’s ideas for a prank.  
When these three became his friends, Remus always thought himself as the luckiest person in the world. When they found out about his secret, his feelings were numb with the thought that they would leave him. However, they surprised him by staying and becoming Animagi to accompany him. His wolf also settled in those years content to have a pack.  
When James died, and he found out that Sirius had killed both James and Peter, he felt like he couldn’t live anymore. For many days after the death, he could hardly get out of the bed. Even now every year on James and Lily’s death anniversary, he used to make sure to visit their graves.  
Yet, here he is standing in front of the fireplace in his parent’s house feeling almost numb as he heard McGonagall recount what has happened. This was supported by the Pensieve Remus had of his father in which McGonagall showed his memories. His only question after she told everything, “Do they remember Harry?”. Seeing, her nod he heaved a sign of relief.

Seating in the opposite seat next to her, he asks “So they don’t remember anything about me, Sirius, Peter or the Hogwarts school years?”. McGonagall again nodded his head. Remus didn’t know whether he should feel relieved or sad. On one side his best friend was alive, on the other side he is not the same person. Yet even Remus wasn’t the same after their death and the struggles he faces in his everyday life. Remus looking at McGonagall could note the exhaustion in her face. For him, McGonagall seemed indominatable yet at that moment, she looked vulnerable as if she had no idea what to do.  
Remus asks “What do you want me to do?”. McGonagall looked at him with surprise and asks “You don’t want to meet them?” Remus at that moment would have agreed but instead he asks hesitantly “Are they ready to meet their past? Considering how much they have learned right now, won’t it be better to give them sometime? And what about the Ministry? Are they going to announce that they live?”. McGonagall shook her head at the barrage of questions and said “they haven’t told us anything of what they want to do? Right now, they seem to be content to be sitting in the rooms.”  
Remus looks at her bemused. “Content. We are talking about James and Lily Potter, the most energetic people, we have ever seen. They never could sit in one place. James always used to move around or had something in his hands. Lily’s thirst for knowledge never stopped. She always had to see the next book, hear about the next news. This is both of them we are talking about.” McGonagall hears about his comments with a smile. After hearing his rant, she said “They may not be the same people they were before. Who they are right now is something that has to be seen.” Remus hears the double meaning and asks “You don’t trust them?”. 

McGonagall looks at his confused expression and sighs. She said “something about them is different. Its like they are observing, analysing, assessing us. They are something different. Something which we may never have encountered before. And this makes me feel that they may not be suitable for Harry. Harry is young, and the moment I told him about his parents, his eyes lit up with a light that I never seen till now. What I am most afraid of is whether these people will be harmful for him?” Remus asks “Does Professor Dumbledore knows about your impressions?” 

Professor McGonagall nods her head “He suggested that I spend sometime in their company as companion to Harry. But I think me being a companion to Harry would make Harry too suspicious and awkward with them. However, a friend of his parents, Harry may feel comfortable opening up to. And the Ministry cannot protest against your visitation with Harry because it is happening on safer grounds which is Hogwarts. So, would you please keep an eye a Harry for me?”  
A gust of wind blew through the window, ruffling through his sense and bringing a smell that was both familiar and unfamiliar to him. He ignored the stiffening of his muscles poised to attack and simply nodded his head. Professor McGonagall gave him a smile and he ushered her towards his fireplace. After seeing her off, he immediately pulled his wand which was in his arm sheath and turning around shot a blast of power towards the wall. The vase broke and nothing was revealed. His instincts still on high alert, he cautiously approached the wall near the window and peered out of it.

“I must admit, you are the first person who has almost caught me. Well fourth actually, because the first was my brother in law, the second was my husband and the third again was my brother in law. But then again your reaction time is quite impressive.” Jumping quickly at the voice, Remus turned around with his wand raised and stiffens seeing the person in front of him. Messy hair, a smirk on his face and his eyes gleaming behind his glasses, he looked exactly like his best friend. Remus could easily picture Sirius smirking beside him as so many times both of them have broken into his home just to ruffle his feathers. Remus raised his wand even higher. He said “James.”  
Raising his hands and setting the cup on the table, the James look alike said “The name is Jameson now. And I really am not here to harm you.” Remus still not lowering the wand said “Then why are you here?”. Jameson replied “To ask you to accept Professor McGonagall’s offer.” This time Remus lowered his wand and the confusion is clearly present on his face. Jameson said “I heard everything and I agree with her reasoning. We are different. Something they cannot comprehend yet. And we do not trust them. They may have showed some of their hands but there are still hiding many things from us. Harry may get caught up in the conflict between us and them and we don’t want that.” Remus took a seat opposite Jameson and asks “So then, why are you trusting me then? How do you know that I am not like them?”

Jameson replies “I don’t. In these 11 years, other than my family, the only thing I have trusted is my instincts. They have guided me through tough times. And right now, my instincts tell me that you won’t betray me.” Remus stated “there is something else also. Even now you are hiding something.” Jameson smiles “you must know me really well then to catch my slips now. Yes, I am hiding something. The only thing I can tell you now is that there is a darkness residing in Hogwarts. Something whose aim is to destroy something. And I need your help. Knowing my son, he will face this darkness head on. And I need your help to stop him from doing that. I need you to protect him.” Remus looked at Jameson and saw the sincerity in his expression. He nodded his head and said “Okay, I will accept Professor McGonagall’s offer on one condition.” Jameson slight stiffness was noticed by Remus but he didn’t comment. He said “what you shared with me right now, you will share with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Trust has to start from somewhere and it can only be initiated if one side takes that step to build trust. As for Harry, remember one thing. If I feel or find that you are a danger to Harry or you are using him, then I will protect Harry from you. I won’t stop hunting you until you are in Azkaban or I kill you myself. Do we have a deal?” Jameson smirks and sticks his hand out. Remus shakes Jameson’s hand and a deal is struck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Please comment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Introduction to his parents

Chapter 7

“Harry, eat something.” Ron said tapping Harry’s shoulder as his head is down on his hands. His head still on his hands, Harry shook his head. He looked helplessly at Hermione and Hermione helplessly shrugged at him. It has been one week since Harry send the letter and he still hasn’t got a reply back. Worst case scenarios are coming up in Harry’s mind and Hermione and Ron could only watch helplessly as reassurances were falling on deaf ears and Harry’s sleep was becoming increasingly disturbed and his appetite increasingly reduced. The only time they saw his appetite this low had been before the first Quidditch match. And this odd behaviour is becoming noticeable as others started question Ron and Hermione since Harry just plain refused to reply. 

Hearing someone come behind them, they turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind them. Her concerned expression was further strengthened seeing Harry not having anything and Ron and Hermione’s helpless expression. Shaking Harry and when Harry turned to shout at them, he saw Professor McGonagall standing behind them. Before Harry could say anything, Professor McGonagall said “Mr Potter, come with me. Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, continue your breakfast. Mr Potter will join you for the first class.”  
Looking at Professor McGonagall with a puzzled expression, he got up to go with Professor McGonagall who had already started walking. Giving a slight nod of his head as an indication that he will tell them what happened, he followed Professor McGonagall. He thought that they were going in the direction of the Slytherin dormitories, but on that path   
Professor McGonagall took a left turn. Walking behind her he saw the pictures slowly change from sceneries or individuals to paintings that seemed to mark some special occasion. Soon, they stopped in front of a door. Harry was tempted to peek from behind her but restrained himself.

Knocking on the door in front of her, Harry waited as he heard footstep sound from behind the door. Hearing the door open, he heard a feminine voice ask politely “Professor McGonagall. How may we help you?”. Professor McGonagall shifted to the side, removing herself from Harry’s vision and Harry’s eyes fell upon the eyes that everyone said he had inherited from. He felt a gasp falling from his lips at the same time a gasp escaped from the woman, everyone said was his mother. 

Harry eyes roamed over the woman who is his mother as he heard Professor McGonagall say in a voice that sounded distantly “I thought that Harry could have breakfast with you today.” The woman in front of him was dressed in a shirt and pants that Harry could see was similar to the shirt and pant used to wear to the meetings. However, on the woman it seemed to make her softer with the sleeves rolled up to show hands that seemed to be gripping the door tightly as if preventing herself from falling. Finally, Harry’s eyes reached her face. He noted some similarity on how she seems to be holding her lips together as if holding back something, her eyes seems stormy as if she feels lots of feelings at that moment similar to what Harry is feeling. At that moment, Harry felt a happiness that seems to reflect on his face, an emptiness that even he didn’t know he had begun to fill.   
The woman raised her hand in a hesitant manner as if afraid of something, but Harry’s reaction was immediate. Without any hesitation, he gripped her hand tightly as if he was never letting her go and walked inside the room with her without any hesitation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Introduction to his parents

Chapter 7

“Harry, eat something.” Ron said tapping Harry’s shoulder as his head is down on his hands. His head still on his hands, Harry shook his head. He looked helplessly at Hermione and Hermione helplessly shrugged at him. It has been one week since Harry send the letter and he still hasn’t got a reply back. Worst case scenarios are coming up in Harry’s mind and Hermione and Ron could only watch helplessly as reassurances were falling on deaf ears and Harry’s sleep was becoming increasingly disturbed and his appetite increasingly reduced. The only time they saw his appetite this low had been before the first Quidditch match. And this odd behaviour is becoming noticeable as others started question Ron and Hermione since Harry just plain refused to reply. 

Hearing someone come behind them, they turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind them. Her concerned expression was further strengthened seeing Harry not having anything and Ron and Hermione’s helpless expression. Shaking Harry and when Harry turned to shout at them, he saw Professor McGonagall standing behind them. Before Harry could say anything, Professor McGonagall said “Mr Potter, come with me. Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, continue your breakfast. Mr Potter will join you for the first class.”  
Looking at Professor McGonagall with a puzzled expression, he got up to go with Professor McGonagall who had already started walking. Giving a slight nod of his head as an indication that he will tell them what happened, he followed Professor McGonagall. He thought that they were going in the direction of the Slytherin dormitories, but on that path 

Professor McGonagall took a left turn. Walking behind her he saw the pictures slowly change from sceneries or individuals to paintings that seemed to mark some special occasion. Soon, they stopped in front of a door. Harry was tempted to peek from behind her but restrained himself.  
Knocking on the door in front of her, Harry waited as he heard footstep sound from behind the door. Hearing the door open, he heard a feminine voice ask politely “Professor McGonagall. How may we help you?”. Professor McGonagall shifted to the side, removing herself from Harry’s vision and Harry’s eyes fell upon the eyes that everyone said he had inherited from. He felt a gasp falling from his lips at the same time a gasp escaped from the woman, everyone said was his mother. 

Harry eyes roamed over the woman who is his mother as he heard Professor McGonagall say in a voice that sounded distantly “I thought that Harry could have breakfast with you today.” The woman in front of him was dressed in a shirt and pants that Harry could see was similar to the shirt and pant used to wear to the meetings. However, on the woman it seemed to make her softer with the sleeves rolled up to show hands that seemed to be gripping the door tightly as if preventing herself from falling. Finally, Harry’s eyes reached her face. He noted some similarity on how she seems to be holding her lips together as if holding back something, her eyes seems stormy as if she feels lots of feelings at that moment similar to what Harry is feeling. At that moment, Harry felt a happiness that seems to reflect on his face, an emptiness that even he didn’t know he had begun to fill.   
The woman raised her hand in a hesitant manner as if afraid of something, but Harry’s reaction was immediate. Without any hesitation, he gripped her hand tightly as if he was never letting her go and walked inside the room with her without any hesitation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast

Chapter 8

Layla could barely believe that the boy in front of her is their son. Yet, she can easily see the similarities between them and him. Her green eyes, Jameson’s messy hair, his smile. The boy in front of her was theirs. She felt nothing but love for this boy of hers. She knew at that moment that it doesn’t matter that the only thing she can remember about Harry is his smile. The only thing connecting to her life as Lily was Harry yet Layla felt no shame in admitting that she would go to the end of the world for him. Like for all her children, for Harry she can fill the world with joy for him or destroy the world that has wounded him. And wounded he is. Layla could see the wariness familiar to her in his eyes. This wariness should not have been in a 12 yrs. old’s eyes and yet Layla could clearly see that as he placed his hand in hers in trust yet his eyes held a wariness of rejection. If it was in her power, she would have destroyed the Dursleys over and over again just for the pain they caused him.

Looking at the boy, who is sitting politely on the sofa, Layla did not know where to begin. Oh, how much she wants to know about his life yet she didn’t know where to start. Hearing Harry clear his throat, she turned to him as he asked “How long have you been here? After you received my letter?”. At that moment, she was at a loss on how to answer but before she could say anything, the irritating lady known as Professor McGonagall answered Harry’s question “they had just arrived two days before Harry.” Even with the kindness in her tone, and softness in the way she is staring at him, Layla couldn’t help but feel a discomfort in her presence. It is as if she is waiting for her to find a mistake and reprimand her. A mistake she knew would cost them Harry. Professor McGonagall seated herself beside Harry and she noticed how Harry became a little relaxed with her there. A pang felt in her heart as Layla remembers that even now they are still strangers to him. She bought herself back in time to answer Professor McGonagall question of her husband. A smile appears on her face, as she knows what her dear husband is doing. She said “Jamie will be back in sometime with breakfast.”

Professor McGonagall frowned and said “that’s no need. We can get the breakfast send in here.” But before Layla could reply, the door opened and in rolled a tray filled to the brim with different breakfast items like pancakes, bacon, eggs, bread, jam etc. followed by Jamie who was rolling the tray. Layla smirked at the gobsmacked expression on Harry’s face looking at the tray and she stifled her laughter as she saw the proud expression on Jamie’s face seeing Harry’s expression. Jamie closed the door after rolling in the tray and said “Next time do give a little more time in warning Professor. We have to impress our son after all.” Harry blushed hearing those words but Professor McGonagall’s posture became a little stiffer. Jamie rolled the tray and set the dishes on the table beside the window. The window offered the view of the Quidditch field which Layla knew would be comforting to Harry. 

Harry, his expression still gobsmacked finally said “I can’t eat so much.” Chucking Layla said “we also haven’t had our breakfast. We thought we can have it together.” Harry bend his head hiding his smile at his parents having breakfast with me. Hearing a knock on the door, he looked up as the man known as his father opened the door. He saw a man standing at the door wearing clothes which seemed as if it had been worn regularly with patches. The man seemed young around his father’s age yet a tiredness is seen in his eyes with lines and his hair showing early signs of grey at the temples. He saw him come inside and could feel McGonagall relax a bit until the man opened his mouth “Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore is calling a staff meeting. He wants you and me to come right now.” 

Layla hid a smirk as she saw a hint of disapproval appear on McGonagall face however she couldn’t refuse the summons from the Headmaster so she got up and went to the door saying that she will come to pick Harry up in time for his first class which was in 1 and half hour. Remus as Jamie told followed behind her hiding a smirk and winked at Jamie before closing the door. She turned back to Harry whose posture had become a little stiff asking “shall we have breakfast?”.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remus could see McGonagall’s temper roll off in waves. After turning 3 corridors she turned and fixed him with a stare which at the age of 31 still reminds him of a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. She folds her hands and stares at him with an expression waiting for an answer. He said “Harry doesn’t know us.” McGonagall opened her mouth to answer as Remus continued “Harry knows you as his Transfiguration teacher and he doesn’t know me at all. And as much as I would like to stay with Harry but in order for a relationship between all 3 of them it is important for all of them to be alone. If we are with Harry it will be awkward and even confusing for Harry also as he doesn’t know why we don’t trust them with him.” McGonagall said “Harry is not the type of person to come and say if something is wrong. When Harry first came to Hogwarts, I could literally see the malnutrition in Harry’s face and Madam Pomfrey has reported there are signs of malnutrition but we can’t do anything. Yet he never came and reported anything about the Dursleys. Dumbledore also never said anything about Harry saying anything about the Dursleys. There is no proof. And now this. You saw how James and Lily are. They are something different Remus.”

Remus replies “I know there are something different Professor. That was very apparent the moment James entered my home. But look at it from Harry’s perspective. His parents are back and you told him that. Yet if you or I whom he doesn’t know at all continues to hover when he is meeting his parents he will become confused. He trusts you but he also wants to trust them. Give him some time to develop that trust. Let him learn something about his parents. I will be there for Harry but I am also not going to stop James and Lily from developing a relationship with Harry.”

McGonagall remained silent but Remus could clearly see the distrust in her expression.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Jameson looked on as Harry carefully filled his plate which in Jameson’s opinion was very less. One piece of toast, two pieces of pancake and one piece of fruit only. He could see Layla physically clutching her hand into a fist to prevent herself from filling Harry’s plate up to the brim. It was clear that Harry was used to having less food all the time. Jameson filled the plate and hand it to Layla knowing that in the process that their son ate she would not bother to eat anything. He also filled his own plate and started eating immediately seeing Harry’s hesitation to eat first. Harry relaxed seeing him take the first bite and started eating the plate. Layla followed. For sometime there was silence and yet no awkwardness. It felt natural and at that moment both Jameson and Layla felt that they were a normal family. Hearing Harry clear his throat, they both looked at him with expectation. He looked nervously at them and asked the question that was foremost in his mind “Where were you all these years? Were you together this whole time?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers

Chapter 9

Harry could clearly see his parent’s hesitation in answering his question and in response his guard raised up. Maybe they didn’t want to tell him where they were. Maybe they were just pretending in the end. His father wiped his mouth and extended his hand to his mother. To Harry, it seemed as if they were bracing themselves to tell something bad.  
Jameson replies “No Harry, we weren’t together these past 11 years.” Both Layla and Jameson could see a frown appearing on Harry’s face seeing his confusion and his gaze coming upon their hands. They could see Harry opens his mouth but the question that came out was not what expected. Harry asked “Is it too painful to talk about?” Seeing his parent’s surprise on their face, he said “you both are clutching hands tightly. If you don’t want me to know, its okay. I don’t have to know everything about you.” Layla immediately left Jameson’s hand and extended her hands to Harry. Harry put his hands in her and she said “No Harry, it is not that we don’t want to tell you. Its just we don’t know how to tell you.” Harry looked at her patiently.

Layla continued “your father and I met each other only 7 years ago. Before that we were in some company which most people would say be harmful to anyone. During that time, we had to do things to ensure our survival, things which weigh on your father and mine conscience even now. But when we met each other, we were at a place to make something better for us. Till now we are still doing that.” Harry nodded his head and asked the question that has been plaguing his mind “Am I a painful reminder of your past?”   
Jameson immediately got up from the chair and kneeled down in front of Harry. Placing his hand on top of Layla, he said “No, Harry, you were our hope. You were the person who used to be in our dreams and we love you even then. Now you are real and you are in front of us and if it was up to us we would never let you out of our sight again.”   
Harry smiles and said “Okay can I stay with you then here? I don’t want to go for class.” A watery chuckle escapes from Layla and Jameson smiles and hugs Harry. Layla placed her hand around both of them and for the first time Harry felt safe. He could feel that he could breath and no one can stop him from breathing. Reluctant to do so, even then all 3 of them broke the hug and finished their breakfast. After shifting to the couch, Layla took Harry’s hand in her and she looks at Jameson who gave a slight nod. She said “We do have something to tell you Harry.”

Harry looks on at her as she said “We met someone and he is a part of our life now.” Harry slips his hand from Layla and her expression becomes one of hurt. Hoping that his tone does not convey his sadness he asked “you are separated?”. Jameson sat beside him and said “No, Harry your mother and I are together and we also love another person who is with us.” Harry expression becomes confused and he asks “So there is a third person in this relationship? You both are in a three-person relationship?”. Both his mother and father nodded their consent.

Harry said “Oh… Okay. So, have you had any children?” From Harry’s side it was purely a rhetorical question but seeing their expression on their face, Harry’s heart broke knowing that it is true, they did have. Jameson pulled his wallet from his back pocket and opening it removed a photo and showed it to Harry. Harry could see that it was taken in a park setting. There was a man between his mother and father with the man holding his mother by the waist with one hand and his father holding the man with one hand and looking up at him with an expression Harry had only seen on his uncle given to his aunt. The man also had an adoring expression directed towards his mother. Harry could see a girl hugging on his father’s back with his father holding her securely with other hand and the girl placing a kiss on his father’s cheek. The man was holding a boy about 2 yrs. with the other hand and his mother was holding a girl with both hands. He could see clear resemblance between the 2 yrs. boy and his father and the small girl and his mother. The girl on his fathers back looked more like the man’s child. 

Harry felt happy and nauseous at the same time. This was supposed to be his life. He was supposed to be a part of this moment. Yet right now looking at this picture Harry felt nothing but an outsider intruding at this moment. Feeling like suffocating in that moment, he gave the picture back to his father and ran out of there ignoring the calls of his mother and his father.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jameson and Layla looked heartbroken as Remus entered when he heard the door open and saw Harry run out of the room. He was in the room next door, reading a book and since his charms on Harry showed no signs of distress, he breathed easily. As soon as Harry’s charms showed distress he immediately went to the room but by then Harry is already gone. He looked at both of them for an explanation but Layla just looked at Jameson and said “you shouldn’t have told him.”  
Jameson looked at Layla with sad but a firm expression and said “He deserved to know Layla. We are going to be family and we cannot hide things from him. Many people have already done that to him. Not us also.” Layla looked agitated and Remus could literally feel the air in the room get heavier. Jameson approached Layla and rubbing her arms he said “As much as we want to ignore the fact that we have had a life, but we cannot ignore. I cannot forget nor regret the fact that we have those moments. Do you?” Layla shook her head. Jameson continued “We have to be there for Harry Layla but we cannot be there for him if we keep secrets. And if we want our husband and our children to be a part of Harry’s life also then we cannot keep them a secret, we have to tell about our family to our son if we want our son to be our family.”   
Layla asks the question that has been dreading the both of them since they heard about Harry “What if he doesn’t accept them? What do we do then?”. Jameson could not give an answer to that question just hugged her silently as Layla’s tears flowed without any noise from her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts. What Decision will Harry make?

Chapter 10

Harry ran and ran until he reached the place where he knew he would find the others. Beneath the tree near the lake. Ron and Hermione immediately got up seeing him run towards them and as he stopped and they saw the tears in his eyes they immediately hugged him without any word. Walking on either side of him, they led him under the shade of the tree and sat him down. Harry put his head on his knees and try to take deep breaths and Hermione shook her head at Ron seeing him almost bursting with questions a look of anger evident in his eyes as they both assumed the worst. 

After calming himself down, Harry life his head up and looking at both of them waiting for them patiently he tells them everything. From his parent’s appearance to the revelation of the new family. After hearing everything, Harry could see there was a varying reaction in Ron and Hermione’s expression. While Hermione show a confused expression, Ron expression shows a revelation that Harry may end up not liking.

Hermione then asks “What do you want to do Harry? Continue talking to them?”. Harry shrugs his shoulder and said “I don’t know. On one side this means that I don’t have to go back to the Dursleys and I am not sure that they will take me in also. On the other hand, this new family they have created, do I really fit in that? Would I fit in that family? I don’t even know how to be a son yet alone a brother to someone I barely know.” Ron said “Why don’t you think over it? we have to go to class. It’s almost time.” Harry looked at his watch in surprise, he was surprised that an hour and a half had already passed. Getting up Harry took his bag from Ron and all 3 of them walked towards the castle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The entire day went in classes. McGonagall gave a brief expression of concern when Harry showed no interest in her class, but before she could ask any questions he had already left the class. In the evening, Harry went for Quidditch practice while Ron and Hermione sat on the armchair near the fire. Hermione had observed Ron all day and she could see and he was thinking deeply about something. That was in itself a rare occasion since Ron mostly used to comment or give a reaction immediately. After seeing Harry off to Quidditch practice Hermione looks at Ron continuously till Ron looks up and notices her stare.

Ron said “Hermione, you are staring.” Hermione said “you are doing homework.” Ron replies “I always do homework everyday Hermione.” Hermione said “Not voluntarily, I have to force you and Harry to sit down and do homework. You only do homework voluntarily when you are deep in thought about something or you want to avoid thinking about something.” 

Ron put down his quill and said “You won’t understand.” Hermione said “Try me.” Ron takes a deep breath and said “you know that I have 6 brothers and 1 sister. What you don’t know that every one of those pregnancies were planned except for mine. Mum and Dad had always had a dream that they have a big family one day especially since the war had also almost reduced Mum and Dad’s bloodline to almost non existent. Mum especially always had a dream of having a little girl she can dote on and fulfil her wishes with. Ginny always is up to filling that dream.” Ron stops and looks at Hermione who still stared at him with a confused expression. Ron takes a deep breath knowing that what he is going to say next may make him look ungrateful in Hermione’s eyes. He continues “ For as long as I can remember, I have been on my own. I don’t remember much about the earlier years but by the time I was 3 yrs old I had already learned to be quiet and not to take Mum’s attention too much. Whenever Dad was at home and we all sat at the dining table, the voices of my brother telling my dad about the daily happening was so loud that I never got to say anything at all. And Ginny used to always end up on my Dad’s lap being fed by him. I don’t remember a time when I was on my dad’s lap. If I was the victim of Fred and George’s pranks Mum used to tell me to be careful. If Ginny was the victim of the same pranks Mum used to shout at Fred and George. Bill, Charlie and Percy never used to make time for me but used to always make time for Ginny. Every penny that was ever saved would either going to buying Bill, Charlie and Percy’s needs or would be to buy something extremely new for Ginny. The only thing that I ever got was hand me downs.

Ron couldn’t look at Hermione with shame as he knew if he looked up he would see disgust in her eyes “ I was 6 yrs old and I was very bored. We had no friends near by and Dad used to come home so late that we used to almost never go out. Our money situation was also not so great. But I didn’t understand at that time. I, Ginny, Fred and George were busy playing one day. Dad also was home that day. So he said that we play Hide and Seek. Dad was the seeker and we all hid. So I was hiding at the top of the tree hidden by the branches. I could see everything from there. So I could see easily how Dad found everybody. Mum called everyone inside. But I was up on the tree so I couldn’t come down so easily and Dad never said that the game was over. So I waited and waited. It became afternoon and by then it was almost lunchtime. I was really hungry so I got down from the tree without any scratches. When I went in for lunch, everyone was already seated at the table. Dad was sitting on the armchair Ginny on his lap. No one even noticed I was not at home and hiding in the tree. Looking up he saw me and his face became a colour. I realised at that moment that my own father forgot about me. Mum came into the room and walked right past me and went to dad and stroked Ginny’s hair. She didn’t even notice that I was missing.” Ron finally found the courage to look at Hermione and saw her eyes filled with tears. Ron said “I know that my parents love me Hermione but I am not their choice. If it came down to forget anything, the first thing they forget is what I want. My own mother barely remembers what colour I like and what type of sandwich I prefer. And my brothers if I even achieve something then also they are surprised like they never expected me to do anything at all. When I first got on the Hogwarts Express I knew that everyone including the teachers would expect things from me that was achieved by my brothers and I was not wrong. I thought that I have to live in the shadows of my brothers these 7 years. But then I met Harry. Harry was like a breath of fresh air. He knew nothing about my family and I could be how I am with him without any comparison with my brothers. Then I met you and you reminded me of Percy. But later as I got to know you I realized that you also never expected me to match my brother’s expectations even when you pestered us to study.”

Hermione said “then what are you afraid of Ron? That Harry would forget about us now that his family is alive?” Ron shook his head saying “the one thing I know about Harry is that he will never leave us behind. He will always be there to catch us. What I am afraid for Harry is him becoming a brother and a son.” Seeing Hermione’s confused expression Ron said “ Being a brother Hermione is both a blessing and a curse. I know that as a brother I can count on my brothers and my sister to have my back when the time comes but when it comes down to my parents I know that I will always be the last choice. I am not the choice at all many times also. Harry’s family has grown and maybe his parents will accept Harry as a son and may love him also but he may never end being a choice for his parents. In the end if it comes down to their children and Harry, I am afraid they may end up placing more importance in their children than on Harry even when they don’t mean to do so which may break Harry’s heart even more. And you know Harry Hermione, even if his siblings don’t accept him Harry will still try to take care of them at the cost of himself, I don’t want that for Harry. I want Harry to start thinking for himself not others.” Both Ron and Hermione were silent as both Ron pondered over his thoughts whereas Hermione pondered over Ron’s revelations.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Layla could see Harry flying above the sky as some more people were throwing something in the field below him. She felt two arms surround and she heaved a breath as she leaned into the person behind him. Layla asked “What do you think is going to happen?”. Jameson kissed her head and said “I don’t know. I can’t see anything.” Layla turned and he saw her expression is turned into a frown. “You can’t see anything? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Jameson just shrugged his shoulder. Layla moved out of his arms and he could see that she is hugging herself as if trying to prevent something from her. Jameson led her to the sofa and made her sit on it. He said “Still feel the presence?” Layla said “it is getting stronger. But I still can’t sense where it is coming from. And on what person it is?” Jameson said “ what about its proximity to Harry?” Layla shrugged her shoulder. Jameson said “We will see what we can do?”. Then a knock is heard on the door. Opening the door, they saw Harry shuffling his feet nervously as he clutches his broom tightly by his side.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Decision and Explanations

Chapter 11

Seeing Harry, Jameson stepped aside to let Harry in. Harry stepped inside, and as soon as the door closed he blurted out “ I don’t want to meet them.” Seeing their expressions pale, Harry took a deep breath and said “For 12 years, I have lived with the fact that you both were dead. Out of those 12 years, those 10 years, I was repeatedly told that you both died in a car accident because my father was a drunkard. Hagrid was the first person to tell me that you both gave up your lives to save mine and by the time I could at least accept the fact that you were dead because of me, I came here. Here I found a place of being myself yet everywhere I am also judged by your actions. I have always heard very good things about you. Till the point, I really thought that you were utterly good in everything. I know who you were during that time. I don’t know who are you now? Do you want to be my parents just because I am your blood? I know what a responsibility looks like and I don’t want to be that for you. So can you tell me honestly after hearing about me, why did you want to meet me at all? You have a life and a good one. Why do you want to add me to that when you don’t even remember me?”  
Layla and Jameson kept quiet throughout what Harry said. After Harry finished speaking, Layla spoke “You are right, we don’t remember you. But are you a responsibility to us? Never. Harry you were always our only source of hope during a time when darkness beckoned us.” Seeing Harry look doubtful, Jameson directed Harry towards the sofa. Making him sit down, Harry could see a silent conversation between his parents. Layla closed her eyes and silently shook her head. She sat down beside Harry and just held her hand. Jameson sat down on the other side of Harry and looked at Layla for silent confirmation. She nodded her head. During that time, Harry could just silently look at one person from another with confusion in his mind. 

Jameson took a deep breath and started “Harry your mother and I ended up in different places. Both of these places had a darkness that was enough to lose hope in one’s goodness. I ended up meeting some good people in that place where there was always a struggle to maintain hope even at times of great darkness. I was fortunate to meet such good people. Your mom did not have such luck in the place where she ended up in.” Hearing Harry’s gasp Layla immediately decided to forego her discomfort and continue the story. Jameson looked at Layla for confirmation and she nodded. Seeing Harry’s fear in his eyes, she squeezed his hands gently and continued the story “I was fine Harry. Nothing bad happened to me per se. In fact you could say that I was taken extra care of. Yet during that time, I didn’t realize why I was given this much attention until it was too late.” Layla could still remember his face as he said she was special. She continued still lost in the memories “the person who took care of me taught me everything he knew and more. I had already begin to show manifestation of power and the training I underwent helped to better harness it. I didn’t understand how the people I was with knew this training and I didn’t question it. I didn’t question anything until I was sent on my first assignment.” Looking at Harry innocent eyes, Layla knew she could not say what her assignment was. Thinking about her even now bought bile up her throat. She said “the night before the assignment, you came in my dreams.” Seeing Harry furrow appear in her brows, she smoothed it out with a smile on her lips seeing how it was similar to another person she loves, she continues “you were just a baby and you were lying in your crib. It was the darkness of the night and I seemed to wake up in the bedroom. In that dream , I knew that I had to be somewhere and I ended up in your room. It was filled with toys and your crib. I looked over the crib and there you were awake and playing with a wolf toy. You looked at me and just giggled. And in that moment I knew that I would go to any extent to protect you. And I woke up. That’s when I knew that I couldn’t carry out my assignment. My partner in that assignment I don’t know how supported my decision. Even today she says that she saw something in me that she knew couldn’t break me. Unfortunately the person who had treated me like a daughter came to find out about this, I don’t know how. I got my punishment but then always seeing that dream in the night made every punishment handed out to me worth suffering. Until one day, I met your father.”  
Feeling Harry’s hand squeeze hers, she looked at him and could see tears glistening his eyes. She wiped away his tears and said “Don’t cry Harry. You don’t know how important to us you were when there was darkness around us, your face your smile was the only thing that kept us going.” Jameson continued “Before I even met your mother, I remembered you. I tried to find you with the help of my friends but there was no photos, no record of anything. I couldn’t even remember my name but I always remember your face Harry.” Layla seeing Harry downcast and guilty face said “Harry don’t look so sad and guilty. What you have demanded us is your right and you have asked the right questions also. You have always heard of us but never knew us. We have always dreamt of you but we don’t remember who we were. These 12 years has bought a lot of changes in us, depending on whether it is good or bad. We would like to get to know you Harry and we would like you to know us. About our family, you are already a part of our family and they will understand when you say you need the time to adjust. We will never demand anything of you Harry that you are not comfortable in giving. In the end it is your choice whether you want to meet them or not and we will respect it.”

Harry hugged both of them tightly and they hugged him back. All three of them knew that this is a new beginning for all of them. Breaking the hug Harry said “this is all a lot right now. I want to know who you are now before I meet the rest of them. I just don’t want to meet them right now.” Both Jameson and Layla agreed with this decision. Harry then looked at his clothes and his face flushed. He still had his Quidditch clothes and he hadn’t even taken a shower before coming here. Seeing his face flush on the state of the clothes, Jameson chuckled and said “you are not better than me. Your mom still pesters on leaving my shoes in the house.” Layla fake glared at him and said “ Of course I pester you. You jog in such muddy places by the time you come inside the house you track muddy prints all over the floor. Do you know how difficult it is to remove dried muddy prints from the floor?” Jameson leaned towards Harry and fake whispered “Not as difficult as removing a cold drink stain from the ceiling when your mother opens the bottle without waiting for a couple of seconds for the bottle’s bubbles to cool down.” Harry looked at his Mom in amazement and asked “How did you get soda stain up in the ceiling?” And now it was his mother’s turn to blush. Jameson laughed and Harry smiled knowing that he had already starting accepting them as his parents.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Deep below the rooms where Harry and his parents were talking and laughing, a red haired girl walked towards the door as if in a trance and hissed in a language known only to a few. The door which had two locks in the shape of snakes opened revealing a large room with water on each side and a pathway in the middle. The girl her eyes completely black with no hint of irises smiles as his plan has started to emerge beautifully.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quidditch Incident

Chapter 12

Harry walked to the common room with lightness in his heart and a constant smile on his face. Saying the password, he entered to see Ron and Hermione still up and waiting for him. They saw and some concern dimmed seeing the smile on his face. Harry sat them both down and told them everything that happened. Both of their faces lit with smiles hearing his parent’s acceptance. But also seeing Harry’s frown as he recounted, Ron asked “What’s the matter Harry? Your parents seem to be understanding now. So what’s the problem?”. Harry replies “I know they didn’t want me to hear, but I could see in the tone how those memories hurt them. I am just wondering what happened these 12 years and should I ask them about it?” Hermione said “I don’t think that is such a good idea Harry. Obviously the memories are still painful for them. But maybe they will share later on?”. Harry said “I just thought about another thing. Should I ask them about their husband?”. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and at Harry and ask “Do you want to?”. Harry looked back at them, no answer appearing on his tongue or on his mind.

Harry woke up with a groan and could see a blurry shape standing above him, his hands shaking him awake. Searching for his glasses, Harry put them on and the blurry shape becomes clear to Oliver Wood an expression of impatience on his face. After seeing that Harry is awake he told him to come to the Quidditch training room and left him. Groaning and reluctantly waking up, Harry could see Ron, Neville and others still soundly asleep. Leaving a note on Ron’s bedside, Harry wore his training clothes in a half asleep state and taking the broom walked to the training room. Looking at the watch, it was still 5 in the morning. His head down and rubbing his eyes as he passed the entrance to the Great Hall, he heard a voice say “Harry?”. Looking up he saw his parents coming towards him, their expressions of concern, as they see his drooping shoulders, sleepy face and a broom in his hand. He asked unaware of how he sound “Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?”. Both of them stiffened hearing the words from his mouth but seeing him rubbing his eyes and yawning sleepily, they shrugged it off walking towards him rapidly. Layla bent down to Harry’s level adjusting his glasses accordingly while Jamie ruffled his hair. She said “We went for exercise. What are you doing up so early? Classes start only at 8:30. Right?” Harry explained who woke him up and where he was going. He said “I have to go” and giving them a sleepy wave, he headed to the Quidditch field. He found it surprising as his parents fall in step with him. Jamie asked “So what’s this about Quidditch?” Harry woke up a little as his eyes widened in surprise. His parents smile as he starts explaining about Quidditch and by the time they reached the training room, Harry was gesturing wildly on how the seeker’s role is extremely important but the chasers also play an essential role in the game. They stop in front of the training room and Harry looks at it reluctantly. He sighs, and trudges to the door before turning around and saying goodbye to the both of them. As soon as the door opened, both of them could hear a voice asking Harry why he was so late in an impatient voice and a couple of yawns coming up and some sarcastic comment being made. 

Jamie frowned as he felt everyone’s annoyance and a disregard for that annoyance emerging from the room. “That captain only cares about winning. What about his team? They are going to go mad training like this.” Layla patted his elbow and said “Some people have a passion and often turn blind when they do not see that level of passion from others. I think Harry’s captain is like that only.”. Jamie and Layla walked from the training room step by step in line with each other. Jamie said “But Tony doesn’t disregard others, only those who want to appeal more to his ego than to his intellect which technically is half of the population.” Layla chuckles and said “Yeah and the other half only appeal to him for his money. But Tony is smart, he knows how to show his care although its dysfunctional but he doesn’t stop caring.” Jamie sighs and said “I miss them.” Layla squeezes his hand and said “So do I.” Jamie looked at Layla as an idea struck him. Looking at Jamie’s wide eyes she shook her head as she understood, saying “No that won’t be a good idea.” Jamie pouts but Layla still shook her head. Stopping in front of their room, Jamie said in a sullen voice “I am going to make hot chocolate for Harry and his teammate, it may refresh them up a little.” Layla squeezes his hand and said in a gentle voice “I know that you want to integrate Harry into our family a little faster, but he is still skittish around us Jameson. He has to get to know us first, accept us for who we are then we can introduce him to our family.” Jamie knew when Layla used his full name, she is serious. He said “I know, I am not saying to take Harry to our home to introduce everyone over there. He will be too overwhelmed but I am saying to bring everyone over here. This way Harry gets to meet everyone in a familiar setting not right now maybe during Christmas holidays. What do you say?”. Layla has a thoughtful expression on her face and just said “Let’s see.” Taking that as a maybe approval, Jameson and Layla kissed and he left to the kitchen to make hot chocolate for his son and his team.

Harry knew he looked weird continuously smiling since a house elf, arrived with hot chocolate for all of them. The house elf said that Professor McGonagall sent it to them but he knew that his father made the hot chocolate. There was a unique taste in his cooking that Harry was slowly becoming familiar with. As Harry felt more awake, as they trudged to the Quidditch field finally to practice after one and a half hour of lecture on tactics from Oliver, they started practicing. However, seeing the flash from the stands, Harry groaned seeing Colin Crevey, taking pictures of him flying. Seeing Oliver get suspicious, he flew back down to the field, seeing Ron, Hermione and Neville standing on the side near the entrance. Having the team gathered in the middle of the field, Oliver still looking at Colin with suspicion asks “Who is he? Is he a spy for the Slytherins?”. Fred answered in a dry voice “the Slytherins, don’t need a spy Oliver.” Oliver looks at him with the question of why on his lips. Fred points behind him and Oliver turns to see the Slytherin team walking towards them smugness seen on their faces and on their manner of walking. Oliver groans and walks towards them with others following behind them. Standing in front of them, Oliver asks “What is going on here Flint? This is our training time. And I have booked the field.” Marcus Flint smirked and held out a permission slip, Oliver took it and read aloud “I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker”. Oliver ask in an incredulous voice “Who is your new seeker?”. The team parted to reveal Draco Malfoy, a smirk clearly on his face. Before Oliver could argue further, A voice said from behind “What’s going on here?”. The Quidditch team turned to see a couple, walking towards them, hand in hand with each other walking casually towards them. Harry didn’t know how but he knew immediately that those were his parents. However, they seemed different. His seem to be Father’s hair was brown in colour whereas his Mom’s hair seems to be in a colour that seems blonde. Their eyes both were light blue in colour. Harry shuffled hiding his smirk as he watches his parents walk towards his unaware teammates and the opposing team and casually entered between them as if there wasn’t a standoff between the two teams. 

His supposed Dad said “well, I seem to have asked a question. Isn’t it polite to answer.” Oliver scrambled forwards with an explanation to his father while his mom seems to be staring haughtily at the Slytherin team. The Slytherin team took a step or two back as if putting some distance between whatever his mom is emitting at them. Ron and Hermione come to stand side by side with them and Ron whispers “Harry, is it your parents? They seem different.” Harry looks at Ron in shock as Hermione also motions her head to answer the question. Harry whispers back knowing Neville is still standing near them although his attention on the man reading the note “How did you know?”. Ron and Hermione just shrugged their shoulder and Hermione said “We just knew. Are they?”. Harry said “I think so.” Hermione asks “How did they do the disguises? I thought they didn’t have any magic.” Harry starts thinking and comes to a fact that his parents never seem to show overt display of magic. That doesn’t mean that Harry couldn’t say that they didn’t have magic. He knew they had magic from the stories they told yet he never saw any outward signs of magic seen in their room. He just shrugs his shoulder. Turning their attention back to the conversation by which time Oliver finishes their explanation. His father turns to Flint who stares back at him stubbornly, his arms still holding the broom. He just said “You have the note. We have the right to use the Quidditch field now.”. His Mom spoke, her voice cold enough to send shivers down everyone’s spines “Sir.” Flint looked at her as she continues, “When you address especially someone who seems to be a part of your school faculty or even senior and unknown to you, you address them as ‘Professor’, ‘Sir’ or ‘Mam’. Haven’t your parents taught you to respect someone? 10 points from Slytherin.” The Slytherin team broke out in protest to the loss of 10 points which slowly quietened as his mom said “And if I hear another sound of protest from anyone, I will make is a loss of 50 points.” The Gryffindor team members including Ron, Hermione and Harry snickered which quickly quietened as his mom’s steely gaze swept to the team and their mouths opened in protests as she said “20 points from Gryffindor. For laughing at someone’s mistake. You see someone make a mistake and that someone is your enemy, you help them fix it not laugh at their mistakes. This shows that you value your enemies as a person and shows your enemies that you have respect and acceptance for their weaknesses also. Remember the lesson Gryffindors.” His father looks at Harry and seeing the annoyance on Harry’s face, shrugs his shoulder slightly. Seeing that mulish silence is reigning across the teams, his father said “Well, Hogwarts protocol states that a teacher’s permission can be used to overlook someone’s booking.” The Slytherin team starting to smirk whereas the Gryffindor team started to grimace but the next words stopped them all “However, the permission slip does not seem to state the time when the Slytherin’s can use the field and since the Gryffindor’s were already here and had already started practicing so taking all this consideration into account, I am giving the Gryffindor’s booking priority over the Slytherin’s permission.” The Gryffindor team smiled and almost cheered but seeing Layla’s steely gaze they stopped. The Slytherin team grimaced and Flint demanded “When will we practice?”. Jameson looked at them and said “Don’t your classes finish at 4:30. Sun sets down at 7. I think 2 and a half hours is more than enough to practice. Don’t you?” Seeing Jameson gaze meet Flint’s eye to eye, Harry couldn’t help but feel that there is a battle of wills going on over there. The eye to eye contact didn’t even last a second before Flint lowered his gaze. Jameson then casually mentioned “We both are new in this castle, just joined yesterday so why don’t you introduce yourself. Its nice to remember some names instead of saying prankster, captain etc. Oliver quickly introduced everyone including Harry. Hearing the name Harry Potter, Jameson and Layla look at him with a smile and Harry, Ron and Hermione also smile back at them mischief clearly visible in all of their eyes. Jameson said “So now the introduction is done, I would like to introduce myself and my wife. I am Jameson Smoak-Barnes and this is my wife Mrs Layla Smoak- Barnes. I am a medical practitioner and I will be helping out Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing as a part time faculty, my wife is a researcher and also a part time faculty of this school.” Everyone including the Slytherin team chorused “Good Morning Jameson Sir and Professor Smoak- Barnes.” Layla and Jameson smiles at them, and Layla finally speaks “Now it seems like everything is sorted out. So why don’t we see some of your practice moves if your captains has no objection?”. Oliver and Marcus glare at each other but had no choice but to nod their heads.

Everyone separated from the field and Layla and Jameson went back to sit in the stands with Colin, Ron, Hermione and Neville. Neville and Colin look at both of them with awe and adoration clearly in their eyes whereas Hermione and Ron look at them with speculation in their eyes. Somehow all 4 of them were seated between Layla and Jameson with Jameson sitting to the left of Ron, next Neville, Colin and then Hermione whereas Layla sat to the right of Hermione. For a couple of moments, there was some silence as all of them watched Harry and Draco circle around each other while the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin were trying to outmanuever each other. Jameson then casually asks “So is there always such unfriendliness between Gryffindor and Slytherin?”. Ron snorts and said without thinking, “Unfriendliness is a weak word for what we feel for Slytherin. And especially if that Slytherin involves Draco Malfoy.” Hermione hisses “Ron.” Ron turns a deep shade of red as he feels Jameson and Layla’s gazes on him. Layla said “I assume that this Draco Malfoy seems a bad character.” Hermione is going to open her mouth but Neville beats her to it and said “He is the worst person you would ever meet. Downgrades anyone who is not to his rules.” Neville looks down as he remembers what he said. Colin just looks on while Hermione just said “He must have gotten on the Slytherin team because of money and not his talent.” Ron said “You think, look at all the brooms the Slytherin team are having. It’s the Nimbus Two Thousand and One. The latest model.” Hermione softly reminds Ron, “Talent doesn’t substitute Quality Ron. Especially the talent of the youngest seeker in the century.” Ron, Neville and Colin chuckles and Ron said “yeah, you got that right.”

Slytherin team got down after sometime whereas the Gryffindor team stayed up in the air. Still glaring at the Gryffindor team, they slowly exited the field. Within half an hour the Gryffindor team also came to the ground with Oliver still grumbling over the waste of time. Since it was only half an hour till the classes start, everyone rushed back to the Gryffindor common room Harry giving a hurried goodbye to his parents. His parents continued to stay back at field and as Harry turned around he could see his mother and father walking hand in hand in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. Having no time to have breakfast in the Great Hall, Harry gobbled down the croissant and the apple bought down by Ron and Hermione. They hurriedly walked towards the Potions which was their first class unfortunately with the Slytherin which is another unfortunate occurrence. They reached in front of the Potions classroom just in time for Professor Snape to open the door. Seeing his sullen expression which looked even more sullen today, the Gryffindor’s inwardly groaned knowing that today’s classroom they would have to walk around him with the tiptoes barely touching the ground.

In the lunch break, Oliver pulled Harry aside to further brief him on what strategies were going to take place with him as the seeker. Harry saw Ron and Hermione standing off to the side and he could see Malfoy spotting him and with Crabbe and Goyle walking towards them with a predatory gait and glint in his eyes. He tried to get away from Oliver but Oliver was not taking the hint to stop. He saw Malfoy stopping in front of Ron and saying something to him. Ron replied which seemed to egg Malfoy on. Hermione then said something and Malfoy said something to her with such a disgusted expression. Whatever he said then made Ron shout “Eat Slugs, Malfoy” and tried to shoot something at Malfoy but Ron’s broken wand made the curse backfire at him. Ron flew hitting the wall, and collapsed. By the time Harry, Oliver and Hermione reached him Ron started spitting out slugs. Professor Snape was passing down and just calmly walked upto Ron and said “Mr Weasley, 30 points from Gryffindor for attempting to make a joke out of Mr Malfoy. Mr Wood, take Mr Weasley to the Madam Pomfrey.” Oliver conjured a bucket So that Ron can throw slugs into it. As they were huddling Ron along the way, with Harry and Oliver holding Ron on either side, a spark of light flew past them and hit Malfoy causing him to fall back into the entrance of the Great Hall but they went ahead not seeing however by the time they reached the staircase leading to Madam Pomfrey, a roar of laughter erupted from the Grand Hall indicating something hilarious happening. They reach the Medical Wing and hustle Ron inside. Madam Pomfrey bustles around Ron muttering about inappropriate use of magic in the hallways and gave Ron a treacle tart and within 10 minutes Ron stops throwing up slugs. Madam Pomfrey starts scolding Ron but Ron interrupts saying “But Madam, Malfoy called Hermione the ‘M’word.” Harry looks on in confusion as Madam Pomfrey gasps her hand on her heart and walks away muttering this time of insolent children. Oliver pats Ron awkwardly, squeezes Hermione’s shoulder and left the Wing. Harry looks in confusion between Ron and Hermione and asks “Am I missing something? What’s the ‘M’ word?”. Ron just crosses his arms in anger as Hermione said “Malfoy called me a Mudblood. It means an insult for those who have Muggle blood in their veins.” Harry’s hands shifts into a fist and he gets up but Hermione holds his hand and said “Stop it Harry. Malfoy is not worth losing points over.” Ron whines “But Hermione.” Hermione shuts his whining with a glare. The door opens and all 3 of their attention shift to the person being carried by the 4 people. They could clearly see something being wrong with his legs. As the person is placed on the bed and everyone shifts, all 3 of them gasp to see Malfoy only it doesn’t look like Malfoy. His nose is turned into a pig’s snout, his ears are big like a donkey’s ears and his legs seemed to have shifted to being very small in size. Madam Pomfrey bustles around and pulls the screen around them, and hurries all 3 of them along. They hurry along feeling the glare of Crabbe, Goyle and Flint on their backs. They reach the staircase and looking at each other’s faces burst into laughter remembering Malfoy’s face. 

Ron unable to control his chuckles takes a long deep breath and asks “Who did that? It was bloody brilliant.” Hermione said “I don’t know. But whoever did it must have an incredible level of control over their magic to achieve that type of transfiguration on someone else.” Harry snorts and said “I am just glad Malfoy has learned a lesson whoever has taught it.” Ron grins and said “Yeah, and Malfoy now wouldn’t dare spread whatever happened to me as everyone will remember what happened to him also.” No one saw the smirk on Layla's face as she sees them walk towards their dormitory.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it and do comment and press kudos.


End file.
